wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Wiggles' 25th Anniversary Reunion Show
The Wiggles' 25th Anniversary Reunion Show was a series of concerts held on the 25th anniversary of The Wiggles, in 2016. Dates * February 26th 2016 at Dee Why RSL Club in Sydney * September 9, 2016 in the Croxton Bandroom, Melbourne * December 16, 2016 at Revesby Workers Club. Setlist (Sydney Show) # Fruit Salad # Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?) # Rock a Bye Your Bear # Look Both Ways # Joannie Works With One Hammer # Numbers Rhumba # The Monkey Dance # Henry's Dance # Baby Baluga # In The Wiggles' World # Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack) # Captain's Magic Buttons # Nya, Nya, Nya # Shaky, Shaky # Shake Your Sillies Out # D.O.R.O.T.H.Y (My Favourite Dinosaur) # Romp Bomp A Stomp # Toot Toot, Chugga, Chugga Big Red Car # Wiggle Bay # It's a Christmas Party, On The Goodship Feathersword # Here Come The Reindeer # Go Santa Go # I Love It When It Rains # Dressing Up # Wake Up Jeff! # We're Dancing With Wags The Dog # Play Your Guitar With Murray # I'm a Cow # Hot Potato Setlist (Melbourne Show) # Wiggly Party # Fruit Salad # Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?) # Rock a Bye Your Bear # Wake Up Jeff! # Look Both Ways # The Monkey Dance # Joannie Works With One Hammer # Numbers Rhumba # Henry's Dance # Baby Baluga # Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack) # Captain's Magic Buttons # Nya, Nya, Nya # Shaky, Shaky # Shake Your Sillies Out # D.O.R.O.T.H.Y (My Favourite Dinosaur) # Romp Bomp A Stomp # Toot Toot, Chugga, Chugga Big Red Car # Dressing Up # Wiggle Bay # It's a Christmas Party, On The Goodship Feathersword # Here Come The Reindeer # Go Santa Go # I Love It When It Rains # Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star # We're Dancing With Wags The Dog # I'm a Cow # Play Your Guitar With Murray Encore #Hot Potato Setlist (Revesby Workers Club) # Wiggly Party # Fruit Salad # Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?) # Rock-a-Bye Your Bear # Look Both Ways # Joannie Works With One Hammer # The Monkey Dance # Numbers Rhumba # I'm a Cow # Henry's Dance # Baby Baluga # Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack) # Toot Toot Chugga Chugga Big Red Car # Shaky Shaky # Di Dicki Do Dum # D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favorite Dinosaur) # Romp Bomp A Stomp # Dressing Up # Wiggle Bay # It's a Christmas Party, On The Goodship Feathersword # Here Come The Reindeer # Go Santa Go # Twinkle Twinkle Little Star # I Love It When It Rains # Wake Up Jeff! # We're Dancing With Wags The Dog # Play Your Guitar With Murray Encore # Hot Potato # Get Ready To Wiggle Musicians Dee Why * Vocals - Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field and Greg Page * Backing Vocals - Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce and Emma Watkins * Bass - Alex Keller * Guitars - Murray Cook and Greg Page * Keyboards - Jeff Fatt and Lachlan Gillespie * Percussion - Emma Watkins * Drums - Jae Nelson Croxton Park Hotel * Vocals - Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field and Greg Page * Backing Vocals - Jackie Barnes, Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt and Emma Watkins * Bass - Oliver Brian and Alex Keller * Guitars - Oliver Brian, Murray Cook and Greg Page * Keyboards - Jeff Fatt, Lachlan Gillespie (on Wake Up Jeff) * Percussion - Emma Watkins * Drums - Jackie Barnes Revesby Workers * Vocals - Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field and Greg Page * Backing Vocals - Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt and Emma Watkins * Bass - Oliver Brian, Anthony Field and Alex Keller * Guitars - Oliver Brian, Murray Cook, Anthony Field and Greg Page * Banjo & Bagpipes - Anthony Field * Keyboards - Jeff Fatt * Percussion - Emma Watkins * Drums - Jae Nelson Cast Members * Paul Paddick - Captain Feathersword * Dominic Field and Lucy Wiggan - Suit Performers (Dorothy the Dinosaur, Wags the Dog & Henry the Octopus) Dee Why * Paul Field - Santa Claus Croxton Park Hotel * Caterina Mete * Charmaine Martin Revesby Workers * The Halloran Dancers * Caterina Mete Trivia * This is the first Wiggles' Tour performed for adults, instead of children. * There was a blackout at the very end of Play Your Guitar With Murray at the first Sydney show, So "I'm a Cow" and "Hot Potato" were performed acoustically. * A few rare Wiggles' songs like "Baby Beluga" and "In the Wiggles World" appeared in this show. * The Wiggles announced on their Facebook page that the Croxton Bandroom show will be filmed and Anthony said in the Facebook Live it will be going on iTunes and it was revealed it will be released on iTunes in February 2018, with a potential DVD version coming out in stores. It later turned out to be released in May 2018 instead with a DVD release unlikely to happen they called it The Wiggles Reunion Show * Santa did not make an appearance at the Melbourne show. * Simon did not make an appearance at the Melbourne show. Gallery HereComesaBear(Original)-ReunionLive.jpg|The original "Here Comes A Bear" from 1993 on screen TheWiggles'ReunionShowSet.jpg|The set PaulinTheWiggles'ReunionConcert.jpg|Paul introducing the show TheAudienceinTheWiggles'ReunionConcert.jpg|The audience Rock-A-ByeYourBear(Original)-ReunionLive.jpg|The original "Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" on screen TheOriginalWiggles'Band.png|The Original Wiggles' band TheWigglesintheirReunionConcert.png|The Wiggles GreginTheWiggles'ReunionConcert.jpg|Greg FruitSalad-DeeWhyRSLClub.png|"Fruit Salad" MurrayPlayingBrownFenderStratocasterGuitarinTheWiggles'ReunionConcert.jpg|Murray playing the brown Fender Stratocaster guitar AnthonyPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinTheWiggles'ReunionConcert.jpg|Anthony playing the blue Maton acoustic guitar JeffPlayingtheNordStageKeyboard.jpg|Jeff playing the Nord Stage keyboard TheOtherWigglesinTheWiggles'ReunionConcert.png|The Other Wiggles TheUnforgottenWigglesinTheWiggles'ReunionConcert.png|The Unforgotten Wiggles Simon,EmmaandLachy.jpg|Simon, Emma and Lachy LachyandEmmainTheWiggles'ReunionConcert.jpg|Emma and Lachy SimonandEmmainTheWiggles'ReunionConcert.jpg|Simon and Emma Rock-A-ByeYourBear-DeeWhyRSLClub.png|"Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" JeffSleepinginTheWiggles'ReunionConcert.png|Jeff sleeping TheNonrealisticWigglesinTheWiggles'ReunionConcert.png|The Non-realistic Wiggles JeffWakingUpinTheWiggles'ReunionConcert.png|Jeff waking up LachyandHenryinTheWiggles'ReunionConcert.jpg|Lachy and Henry HenryandEmmainTheWiggles'ReunionConcert.jpg|Henry's Dance AnthonyandHenryinTheWiggles'ReunionConcert.jpg|Anthony and Henry HenryinTheWiggles'ReunionConcert.jpg|Henry JaeinTheWiggles'ReunionConcert.jpg|Jae playing the drums AlexinTheWiggles'ReunionConcert.jpg|Alex playing the bass CaptainandAnthonyinTheWiggles'ReunionConcert.jpg|Captain and Anthony AnthonyPlayingBanjoinTheWiggles'ReunionConcert.jpg|Anthony playing the banjo EmmainTheWiggles'ReunionConcert.jpg|Emma CaptainFeatherswordinTheWiggles'ReunionConcert.jpg|Captain Feathersword JeffinTheWiggles'ReunionConcert.jpg|Jeff CaptainandEmmainTheWiggles'ReunionConcert.jpg|Captain and Emma JeffandAnthonyinTheWiggles'ReunionConcert.jpg|Jeff and Anthony MurrayandEmmainTheWiggles'ReunionConcert.jpg|Murray and Emma MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinTheWiggles'ReunionConcert.jpg|Murray and Captain LachyandDorothyinTheWiggles'ReunionConcert.jpg|Lachy and Dorothy DorothyandGreginTheWiggles'ReunionConcert.jpg|Greg and Dorothy DorothyandAnthonyinTheWiggles'ReunionConcert.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony DorothyinTheWiggles'ReunionConcert.jpg|Dorothy CaptainandGreginTheWiggles'ReunionConcert.jpg|Greg and Captain Jeff,Anthony,SimonandEmma.jpg|Jeff, Anthony, Simon and Emma SantaClausinTheWiggles'ReunionConcert.jpg|Santa Claus EmmaandAnthonyinTheWiggles'ReunionConcert.jpg|Emma and Anthony GregandEmmainTheWiggles'ReunionConcert.jpg|Nya, Nya, Nya TheAwakeWigglesinTheWiggles'ReunionConcert.jpg|The Awake Wiggles LachyandCaptainFeatherswordinTheWiggles'ReunionConcert.jpg|Lachy and Captain LachyinTheWiggles'ReunionConcert.jpg|Lachy AnthonyandLachyinTheWiggles'ReunionConcert.jpg|Anthony and Lachy JeffandLachyinTheWiggles'ReunionConcert.jpg|Jeff and Lachy JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinTheWiggles'ReunionConcert.jpg|Jeff and Captain WagsandLachyinTheWiggles'ReunionConcert.jpg|Wags and Lachy WagsinTheWiggles'ReunionConcert.jpg|Wags We're dancing with Wags the dog.jpg|We're Dancing With Wags the Dog Captain's magic buttons.jpg|Captain's Magic Buttons Wake up Jeff.jpg|Wake Up Jeff! Romp bomp a stomp.jpg|Romp Bomp A Stomp Play your guitar with Murray.jpg|Play Your Guitar With Murray Numbers rhumba.jpg|Numbers Rhumba D.o.r.o.t.h.y she's my favourite dinosaur.jpg|D.o.r.o.t.h.y (She's My Favouirite Dinosaur0 Joannie works with one hammer.jpg|Joannie Works With One Hammer Hot potato.jpg|I'm A Cow Shaky, shaky.jpg|Shaky, Shaky TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinTheWiggles'ReunionConcert.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword 14317619_10154689629062018_3303397125879696134_n.jpg|The Audience with a sign 14316936_10154689629102018_3474870342813143727_n.jpg|some Audience members dressed as The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword 14225417_10154689629157018_5558138877739638095_n.jpg|Some members in a Big Red Car Cardboard 14292465_10154689629252018_5267856501233792530_n.jpg|some members dressed as Emma and Dorothy 14202580_10154689629267018_7803948886363069411_n.jpg|a Audience member in a Big Red Car Balloon 1201.JPG|Murray and Jeff with Peter Crouch after show 14211969_10154689629317018_5647661246096567402_n.jpg|Some Audience members dressed up as Murray 14264113_10154691484807018_4613841533250034437_n.jpg|The Wiggles in the Croxton Bandroom Joannieworkswithonehammer2016live.jpg|Joannie works with one hammer 2nd show live D.o.r.o.t.h.y she'smyfavouritedinosaur2016.jpg|D.O.R.O.T.H.Y she's my favourite dinosaur 2nd show live thewigglestakingafinalbow.jpg|The wiggles taking their goodbye bow 15590648_10154365511586725_1187056320898654759_n.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain bowing Category:2016 Category:Wiggles concerts Category:2016 Concerts Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:2019